Hot Chocolate Anyone?
by IceAmethyst
Summary: HH. Hermione invites Harry up to her dorm for hot chocolate.


Hermione Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 2 2 2001-11-05T01:46:00Z 2001-11-05T01:48:00Z 4 1207 6883 Dell Computer Corporation 57 13 8452 9.2720 75 

A/N: This is a quickie story from yours truly. All it basically is about is Hermione's thoughts on Harry and why he won't notice her. It's somewhat angsty and chock full of fluff towards the end. I love my job! 

{Subtitled: Hermione's Boy Problem}

Rating: PG13 to be safe for… well… I don't know. G Ratings just don't seem appropriate.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"Ron, pass me my Arithmancy book please." I instructed, not looking up from my work. 

A loud thud replaced the still air as my thick book landed with a plop on the table. I looked up irritably.

"Ron, please do try to be quiet. I can't concentrate." 

Ron blushed noticeably. "Sorry Hermione."

It wasn't Ron's fault; poor guy had just broken up with his long-term girlfriend. He was so depressed he spent the entire night with a box of Kleenex's and wearing his old Chudley Cannon's sweatshirt from the Quidditch World Cup in their 6th year. 

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just that being just let out of the Hospital Wing yesterday, and I've got a lot of work to catch up. And if I fall behind…" I broke off. I didn't want to think of not being ahead in my studies.

The door burst open and a very flushed Harry Potter quickly grabbed a chair and putting his head on the table. He repeatedly hit his head on it.

I looked awkwardly from Ron to Harry, Harry to Ron. I patted Harry gently on the shoulder.

"Um… I don't mean to impose on Harry-bashing time but could you… bash somewhere else?" I asked, literally groping for words. Quite the contrary, I would've killed myself if I had to sit with Ron mope around for the next two hours.

"No way, I need moral support." Harry said quietly.

"Did Via break up with you?" I asked, not wanting to know anyway. Via Xindum was a spoiled, selfish brat with brains that wouldn't be able to power an ant's car going around the circumference of a penny.  

"I broke up with Via, if that's what you mean." Harry said glumly, his glasses hanging on the end of his nose.

He looked adorable like that, and I was about to point it out in a non-affectionate way but Ron opened his mouth.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH VIA XINDUM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ron hollered. Harry cowered almost under the table.

"It wasn't my fault, I was really mad at her when I caught her kissing _Malfoy._" Harry spat out 'Malfoy' like he was a snake spitting out venom.

I was sure Ron would've exploded if I'd not stepped in and reminded him how important it was for me to catch up.

Ron slowly settled back into his chair with my help. It was a well-known fact Ron had a thing for Via ever since she transferred from China. 

I'm not really supposed to reveal my feelings for anyone, since that horrible mistake I made with Ron where I told him I liked him and he told everyone in the entire school, but… I've had kind of a thing for Harry. Stop being so shocked, it's almost impossible not to like him! He's got a really great charisma, he's really sweet, and don't get me started on his eyes. They're gorgeous; no one in the school has eyes like his. It adds to his irresistible charm. I've probably liked him ever since he saved me from that wretched troll in our first year. Very silly isn't it? To pine over someone and not ever know if they like you back? And it's no use too, all he does is see me as his best friend; someone he can come to with his problems and expect nothing but friendly advice. When, quite the contrary, I wish all he'd do was ask me what I felt about him and his dating problems. I wish he knew how I felt! Great, now I'm getting overly sappy, I do hope you'll forgive me. 

"Well anyway, there's always Sherry O'Connell. She's got it out for you and plus she's a complete knockout." Ron stated.

"Honestly Ron, if it were up to you, all girls would be comprised mainly of looks and no brains at all!" I snapped.

Ron looked taken aback but recovered. "Haven't you noticed that's all girls are in this school anyway?"

I bit my lip. Obviously I was special.

"Ron, that was really cold. Girls are more than just looks, especially Hermione." Harry said, with a note of steel in his voice. It was all I could do to prevent myself from kissing him.

"You know what, I think I'm ready for some instant cocoa. I'm off to my room." I said shortly, picking up my books and sashaying out the door. I was halfway to Gryffindor when I spotted Harry calmly leaning against the statue of Bradford the Belittled. I sighed and dropped my books on the floor.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked trying to sound tired but thoroughly relieved he was talking to me.

"Hermione, you use the excuse 'I need instant cocoa' every time something bothers you." Harry replied smiling.

I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "So what's your point?"

"Come on, Hermione. We've been best friends for seven years you _can _talk to me. I won't bite your head off." Harry said.

And exactly what was I to tell him? I've fallen madly in love with him?

"Well I can assure you, nothing's wrong. Just girl stuff, you know." I said, reassuring him with a small smile.

"You sure?" Harry asked, bending down to pick up her books. How thoughtful of him, and he was looking especially cute today. 

"Well…" I pretended to think about this. "I do get _awfully _lonely being by myself in the dorm during the holidays." 

I grinned coyly, twisted a stray lock of brown hair around my finger. 

Harry rolled his pretty green eyes. "If you promise its Swiss Miss."

I laugh. "It always is."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

I can't believe my good luck! Harry's sitting with me on my bed… I mean… studying… looking studious. Oh, boy. I finish off my hot chocolate and set my red coffee mug on the nightstand beside my bed.

Harry looks up for a brief moment from reading his History of Magic book. He grins at me. 

"What's so funny, Potter?" I ask, crossing my legs and once again trying to study the complex Arithmancy charts. I turn the book upside down to read the numbers.

"I was just thinking," He said, tracing along the seam of my comforter, "about graduation and such." 

I nodded, trying to think where this conversation was going.   
  


"And how much I'll miss the castle and Quidditch and-" 

"Where is this conversation going?" I asked him gently. 

"Nowhere in particular. I'm just thinking." He said quietly, not looking up to meet my gaze.

"Is there something you want to discuss with the class?" I remarked dryly. I knew suddenly he didn't want to join me for hot chocolate for nothing.

He smiled slightly. "Have you ever been in love, Hermione?"

I was taken aback by his question but I didn't show it. "Never in my life, why?"

"I hardly believe that lie, Miss Granger. You do so at least like someone, right?" Harry asked.

I was panicking. Sooner or later my secret was going to slip up and Harry would never talk to me again.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, hoping Harry wouldn't notice my voice slipping up an octave.

"Well, I feel like I'm in love and I don't know quite how to explain it to the person of my…affections." Harry explained, flipping the pages of his book.

"Just tell her, what have you got to lose?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, but what if I decide to take a different approach?" He replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Uh-oh. Watch yourself, Hermione. 

Harry crawled up closer to me and I could smell his cologne. His breath was on my neck, minty and sweet. I pretended to act cool on the outside, but my insides were screaming for his slightest touch.

"What would that approach be?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I figure instead of words telling her I loved her, a kiss would be more appropriate, wouldn't you agree?" He asked smiling brazenly.

I gulped. "You intend to practice on me?"

"Practice? Hermione… why would I practice on you? I love you." And with saying that, he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so taken aback; I almost broke the most glorious moment of my life. But Harry persisted and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, not letting go anytime soon. And that was fine with me.

I broke the kiss after five minutes. My head was starting to spin.

"Um… I… love you too…" I trailed off and Harry silenced me with another kiss.

Life is good.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Why am I so sappy? All the sappiness has been building inside me so now I have to go write a fluff piece for H/D. Wish me luck! 


End file.
